Computer-aided design (“CAD”) software can aid in generating, optimizing, or analyzing designs for products, architecture, or terrain. CAD software generally can read, modify and output electronic files that define a particular design. A user of CAD software can create two-dimensional designs, e.g., with 2D vector-based drafting, or three-dimensional designs, e.g., with solid and surface models. CAD software can include templates of shapes and designs that a user can combine to produce a model.
CAD software can be run on devices, i.e., computers, mobile devices, or be hosted in a data center and provided to a remote device using a display protocol. A user can generally interact with CAD software using a mouse, keyboard or other peripheral, and in the case of certain devices, by swiping or touching a touch-sensitive display.